


Avalanche Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Avalanche Sneezes [8]
Category: Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: Avalanches, Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Yin sets off an avalanche trying to keep Yang from doing so. The idea and base script are taken from Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo.





	Avalanche Sneeze

(Yin and Yang come to a cliff with a large amount of snow on it. A very small bit of snow falls off the cliff.)

Yin: Look at all that snow up there, it looks dangerous! (to Yang) We better be quiet, Yang, or we might cause an avalanche.

Yang: Yeah, I kind of figured that.

(After he finishes saying that, however, his nose twitches as he is about to sneeze.)

Yang: Aaah... Aaaaaaaaah... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH--!

(Before he can sneeze, however, Yin covers his nose with a forefinger. Yang's sneeze disappears and he sighs with relief. Yin smiles as well.)

Yang: Thanks.

Yin: That was a close one!

(Just after she finishes saying that, however, she sneezes.)

Yin: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-- CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!

(All of the snow falls off the cliff, but Yin and Yang move out of the way just in time. Yin sighs with relief while rubbing her nose on her forefinger.)

Yin: Phew...

Yang: Gesundheit.

Yin: (still rubbing her nose) Thank you.


End file.
